


A Thorough Reminder

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Keith, M/M, keith gets pampered, lots o kissing and licking, shiro is just loving keith like he deserves okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Nothing like waking up to a languid ravishing from a lover.





	A Thorough Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to do anything other than a quick oneshot for keith's birthday. HNNNNN. 
> 
> But at least it's smut, always good to have smut for your birthday.

Waking to warm,  _ wet  _ kisses is always a delight. And Keith smiles in his bleary journey from unconsciousness when he feels the occasional lick of tongue. A hand on his hip is pulling him flush to the broad body behind him, the thumb rubbing circles into the skin and fingers teasing at the elastic of his sleep shorts. Keith turns his head and opens his eyes, vision fuzzy with sleep as he tries to focus on the silver of hair and the low-burning obsidian of silver eyes to match.    
  
"Shiro." he murmurs in greeting, his smile expanding while his eyes slide shut. Shiro presses one of those delectable kisses to his neck, moving up his jaw.    
  
"Morning, baby." Shiro rasps, and Keith rocks back when he rolls his hips against him.    
  
"Nice day." Keith reaches a hand up to thread through Shiro's hair, tiredly stroking and enjoying the gentle rutting against the curve of his ass. It's not like they never wake up like this, but it's more a nightly occurrence than anything. So he's more than a little pleasantly surprised.   
  
" _ Mmm _ ." Shiro hums against his skin, hand slipping beneath his only clothing to close around his cock and coax his arousal. Keith's breath hitches and he blinks his eyes open again, lips parting on a low moan as his hips begin to roll more insistently into Shiro's firm grasp.    
  
"Shiro." he whimpers as metal fingers pull his shorts down his legs and fling them to some unknown corner of the room. They return slick, and Shiro kisses his shoulder as he rolls him onto his belly with his flesh hand and a murmured encouragement to keep his hips lifted. Keith obliges, pressing his cheek into the pillow with arms braced beneath it so he can fix Shiro with a dark look over his shoulder. He uses his metal fingers, because  _ of course _ he does. They're big, obscenely so, and just one is already enough to make him whine and gasp as Shiro slowly presses inside him.    
  
He laves wet kisses onto the dimples at the base of his spine, nipping at the flushed skin as he pumps his hand and smirks against him when Keith lets out a moan. Voice rough from sleep and arousal. Keith’s knees shuffle in a scramble for purchase when that finger brushes against his prostate, and Shiro presses his advantage until Keith muffles his cry of pleasure into the pillow and slumps to the mattress, legs given out. And still he follows Keith down, kissing up the length of his spine until he's mouthing at the shell of his ear.    
  
Keith pants into the pillow and turns his gaze toward Shiro, as much as possible, in any case, and he rocks his hips feebly when he feels a second finger stroking and prodding at his rim. "Shiro..." he rasps, close to the edge, and Shiro pulls away, sitting up and hoisting Keith's hips back up so he's propped on his knees again. He supports him there while he slides a second finger in with agonizing slowness. Keith bites his lip as he spreads his fingers and scissors inside him almost relentlessly.    
  
Keith whimpers and writhes as much as he's able, what with a hand steadying his hips and a firm presence against his back to keep him from going anywhere. It torturous, the slow, steady slide of too-big fingers inside him and brushing against his prostate with every pass. He's panting Shiro's name now, desperate and clawing at the sheets beneath his pillow while he presses his forehead to it and cries out hoarsely. " _ Shiro _ ," he gasps, "If you...don't stop...I'm gonna-"   
  
"That's the plan." Shiro whispers in his ear and Keith gasps as he jerks against him, teetering at the edge again. He reaches between his legs to grasp himself, giving a tug or two before Shiro pulls his hand away and holds it to the mattress while his own hand speeds up.    
  
" _ Shiro! _ " Keith cries out, and then seizes up when he feels the press of tongue against his perineum. The crescendo is jarring, despite having loomed over him for minutes now. Keith gasps into the pillow, breath caught and his body rocking back for more friction while he paints his stomach white. Shiro's fingers fuck him through it, harsh and yet gentle all the same, until he's whimpering from overstimulation and he pulls them away to replace them with a soft kiss, a lick of his tongue or two...   
  
Keith swipes a hand back to slap half-heartedly at Shiro's head, urging him without words to stop because it’s too much and he’s reeling from it already. And Shiro does, pulling away with a low chuckle. Keith slumps onto his belly and gives a breathless laugh of his own, dissolved into a low hum when Shiro showers his back and shoulders with feather-light kisses.    
  
"Good, baby?" Shiro murmurs, kissing at his ear and then tugging the lobe between his teeth. Keith tilts his head so he can kiss and suck at the curve of his jaw.   
  
"M _ hm _ ." Keith sighs, rolling when Shiro directs him to onto his back. He spreads his legs to make room for Shiro, and his breath hitches when he lowers his head to clean Keith's stomach with his tongue. "Fuck." he breathes, slowly beginning to pant with arousal yet again, "Shiro...you're... _ mmn _ ." he bites down on his knuckle and turns his head to the side, eyes screwed shut as that tongue laps at his hip. He's certain he hasn't made a mess of himself there, but Shiro is extra attentive to the soft, sensitive dip of skin, suckling sharply to bring a purple bruise blooming to the surface of his skin and to make Keith writhe again.    
  
Shiro moves to his cock with a parting lick to the bruise, and Keith whines, sensitive as he kisses down the half-hard length and then back up with tongue.    
  
"Shiro...god... _ god  _ Shiro!" Keith cries, hand fisting in silver locks as Shiro takes him in his mouth. Though he only coaxes him to full hardness, parting from him and looking as debauched as Keith feels when Shiro smiles back up at him, lips swollen and shiny with spit. Keith almost feels like he could come again from the sight alone, and his cock twitches at the thought. Shiro chuckles and moves to crowd over him, hands braced in the mattress as he stoops to take Keith's mouth with tongue and teeth and breathy moans.    
  
"Love you." Shiro rasps, and Keith arches his back for him when he moves to prop his hips beneath a pillow. Keith smiles up at him, weary yet eager for this, legs wrapped tightly around Shiro's hips while he focuses on lining himself up.    
  
His jaw goes slack when Shiro pushes inside, brows knitting together in a twist of pleasure and euphoria as Shiro hilts without pausing for breath.  _ Fuck,  _ he's so  _ full _ . Filled to the brim and yet it somehow feels like not enough, he needs Shiro to  _ move _ , to fuck him into the mattress until he can't breathe, can't  _ think _ . He asks him as much, almost incoherent babbling of  _ Please. Fuck me. Fuck me Shiro. Please! _ and he's crying out when Shiro obliges, a low growl of a moan in his ear while Keith rakes blunt nails down his back and bites into his shoulder.    
  
Shiro sets a merciless pace, slow and agonizing yet so powerful and consistent when he pumps his hips that Keith can only hold on for dear life,  _ begging _ . It's the best way to go, he knows, it draws his pleasure out so long and tantalizing that when he eventually comes to a close he'll be sobbing Shiro's name and left a boneless mess in the sheets afterwards. He's already feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and he nuzzles his face against Shiro's jaw to silently ask for his lips. And he receives them with a low, beautiful moan that makes Shiro lose his pace for a moment, panting into Keith's mouth and murmuring his name.    
  
And then the pace picks up, barely so, yet enough to be noticeable, and Keith jolts against him. His hands move to cup Shiro's ass and squeeze and pull him into his thrusts. To encourage him to be faster and  _ harder  _ and Shiro obliges the latter, fucking into Keith with a sharp fierceness that he's only felt a few times. His kiss is just a touch now, more breathing and murmuring Shiro's name like a prayer against his mouth than anything.    
  
He doesn't warn Shiro when he's close, but his cacophony of pleas probably clue him in, because he goes faster at just the right moment, just enough to make Keith come untouched for a second time that morning. Keith doesn't make a sound, he just gasps and lets his mind go white, jaw falling open, stars exploding behind his eyelids and his ears ringing with his heartbeat. It's over in an instant but the aftershocks leave him squeezing around Shiro where he stutters inside him, panting his name and gone limp, irritating wet trails on his cheeks that descend to his ears and make him want to wipe at them but his body is like putty, ignoring his brain's commands. A breathy, high moan in his ear and he feels a warmth where Shiro pulses within, and then he's kissing Keith.    
  
Keith returns it, feebly as he is able, a whimper and a soft pass of tongue against tongue and the gentle bite of teeth at his lip, pulling and releasing with a wet sound that matches the one Shiro's made as he pulls out. Keith resents the empty feeling, but he's not complaining about the way Shiro caresses his body afterward, reverent and almost worshipful as he presses kisses to his wet lashes. Lips brushing down his cheeks and lapping up the salty tears before he parts from Keith to slide from the bed.    
  
Keith gestures for him with a wave of his hand, wanting him back and warm against him. "Shiro." he calls, more of a whisper than anything, and Shiro returns to wipe him down with a wet rag that makes him writhe all over again, though for a different reason than arousal. He bats at Shiro's shoulder when he thoroughly wipes him out down below, offering soft whispers of apology and a kiss to the inside of his thigh as he overstimulates sensitive flesh.    
  
"Hey, baby." Shiro says as he finishes up, kissing Keith with remarkable chastity compared to the filthy way he had earlier. Keith hums and smiled up at him, too tired to do anything other than that from behind hooded eyelids.    
  
"Hey." he rasps.    
  
"Happy birthday."    
  
Keith blinks up at him, and Shiro chuckles at his blatant confusion. "Keith... Did you  _ forget? _ "    
  
Keith considers it before he huffs a laugh, "Yeah. Yeah I did." he murmurs.

“Your own birthday?” Shiro teases gently, resting his forehead against Keith’s.

Keith shrugs and smirks up at Shiro, "I don't think I'll forget it next year." he says, voice rough with his satisfaction and Shiro, for all his earlier boldness, blushes.   
  
"I should hope not." he kisses Keith again, "I did enjoy  _ reminding _ you, though."    
  
Keith wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down to rest fully against him, nuzzling to the side of his face and tilting his head to bare his neck to the kisses Shiro peppers along the length of it. "Or maybe I will." he says, and Shiro looks at him out of the side of his eye for clarification. "I'll forget it next year too. I like it when you  _ remind _ me."    
  
Shiro grins and moves to suck another deep bruise at the base of his neck, and Keith moans as he parts from him with a warm lick of his tongue. "Enough for me to remind you again...later today?" he prods, and Keith nods with an enthusiastic laugh.    
  
“As many times as it takes.” 

Shiro laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet babies.
> 
> (If you're one of my jeith readers just letting you know I'm almost done with part 6, stay tuned lovelies)


End file.
